


[83line/澈特] 脚疼

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	[83line/澈特] 脚疼

「完结了完结了!孩子们做得好!今晚我们不醉不归!!我先去换下衣服, 你们定好了餐厅再进来叫我吧!」金希澈夸张地拍着手大笑着, 边说边往更衣室走去, 朴正洙看着金希澈的背影眉头忍不住地皱了起来, 成员们还在兴高采烈地谈论着庆祝的地点, 朴正洙拉过离他最近的李赫宰简单交待了几句就也往更衣室走去了.

朴正洙推开更衣室大门时, 金希澈正坐在椅子上闭着双眼捂住左腿, 捂住腿的手指关节处都泛白了, 额头布满了冷汗, 下唇被咬得烙下了一排牙印.

朴正洙开门的声音吓了金希澈一跳, 慌乱地收回了左腿上的手, 又揉了揉被咬出了一排牙印的下唇, 想着假装惹无其事地起身, 却又抵不过腿上传来的痛楚重新跌坐回椅子上, 于是最终也只能眼睁睁的看着朴正洙拿出药膏熟练地跪在地上为自己按摩.

「正洙...对不起....说好了要一起上台跳的...结果我又...」看着朴正洙的头顶, 金希澈还是没忍住歉意的开了口, 朴正洙的手征了一征, 头也没抬的又接着按了五分钟后才起身坐到了金希澈的身边.

「你觉得你该跟谁说对不起?我吗?你不知道不管你发生什么事也都永远是我朴正洙的宇宙大明星吗?如果要说的话, 那前一阵子抑郁症严重的我是不是也欠你一句对不起呢?你真的觉得我们之间需要这样吗?还是成员们?都十五年了..你还不清楚在他们的心里, 你永远是他们的二哥希澈哥吗?要是你能上台, 他们肯定很开心, 要是你不能的话, 他们也只希望你能在台下为他们自豪而不是自责...还是你觉得对不起ELF?你要是刚才忍痛上台, 那才真的对不起他们希望你健康快乐的心...」朴正洙认真地看向金希澈, 眼神盯得金希澈有点不知所措, 只能别过脸胡乱地扯了扯自己的上衣.

「你唯一对不起的其实只有你自己...」朴正洙温柔地拉住了金希澈慌张的手, 张开手指与其十指紧扣, 轻轻地把头靠在了身旁的人的肩上.

「希澈啊...你可是宇宙大明星啊!为什么总是那么不自信?我们都相信你, 你为什么就不相信一下你自己呢?你可是让那么谨慎的朴正洙即使可能失去一切, 也都不愿意错过的金希澈啊!ELF总是说, super junior能有今天是因为有我这样的一个好队长...可是他们都不知道, 这样的好队长之所以能撑下去全靠你, 是因为我知道我的身后一定会有无条件支持我的你, 我才能坚持下去...希...」朴正洙的声音有些颤抖, 刚刚在台上好不容易忍住的眼泪却因为即将要说的话而忍不住的滑过了脸颊, 金希澈知道朴正洙哭了, 他能感受到他的衣服被沾湿了, 稍微再用了点力握了握朴正洙的手.

「希澈啊...你的这条腿是为了super junior才弄成这样的...没有人会因为这样而说些什么的...要是谁敢胡说, 我一定揍他!所以希澈啊..能像今天这样就已经很好了...你能一直是super junior就已经很够了...还有很重要的一个...你能一直是朴正洙的金希澈就很好了...」朴正洙扭过了头抬起了下巴, 凑上前吻上了金希澈, 腰几乎是马上就被扣紧了, 本来主动的轻吻被反客为主地转成了深吻.

「特儿啊...我们回家?这二个星期都这么忙, 我们好久没有那啥了....」金希澈看着眼前被吻得眼泛泪光, 脸颊发红的爱人忍不住地伸手在朴正洙的后腰磨蹭着.

「脚不疼啦?」朴正洙见人按捺不住的样子忍不住就轻笑了一下.

「疼!可是...我们能换个特儿动的姿势啊...」金希澈又凑上前在人的唇上偷了一个吻.

「那...不跟孩子们不醉不归了?」朴正洙轻轻拍了一下身后那只愈来愈不规矩的手.

「酒有什么重要的?还是特儿最重要!我去和他们说一声我们二个不去就是了..」金希澈说完就想起身, 却不料被朴正洙扯了回来.

「不用了!我刚进来前, 就已经和赫宰说过了, 他们大概早就走去玩了, 压根儿就没有人在等你...」朴正洙笑着环上了金希澈的颈.

「那看来...正洙是早就想好了要和我回家做那件事了?」金希澈凑近朴正洙的耳朵轻轻地吻了一下, 朴正洙的耳朵微微地发红.

「是啊...所以希澈啊...我们回家吧!」朴正洙抱紧了金希澈的后背, 就如同刚才在台上那样.

「好...正洙啊...我们回家了!」金希澈也如同刚才在台上那样紧紧的回抱了朴正洙.

后记

「叮当」

「啊!外卖到了, 我去拿!我可舍不得让这样的你被人看见...」金希澈吻了吻朴正洙就匆匆穿上了红色的拖鞋走出了卧室.

朴正洙在床上坐了起来, 揉了揉后腰的腰窝, 刚刚回家后, 金希澈如愿的获得了一场由朴正洙来动的双人运动, 然后累透了的二人谁都不想再煮饭洗碗了, 也就只好叫了外卖.

朴正洙穿上裤子, 拿起了睡衣披在了肩上, 走到了房间里的镜子前看了看, 不意外的发生金希澈又在他的身上留下了不少痕迹, 没好气的叹了口气, 看来只好让特造明天给自己找件高领的衣服了.

「正洙啊!来吃饭了!」金希澈的大嗓子从饭厅传来, 朴正洙连忙应了一声就穿上衣服走了出去.

「特儿你叫的这家生鱼片可真好吃!」金希澈的口里塞满了生鱼片, 手上拿着电话在发泡泡, 朴正洙的电话在金希澈放下电话时响了一下.

「我是什么时候成了你的金造的?」朴正洙扬了扬手上金希澈的泡泡内容, 忍不住的笑了一下, 金希澈趁机塞了一片生鱼片进朴正洙的口里.

「何止金造?老婆都让你当了, 金造算什么?」朴正洙对于「老婆」二个字有点不满, 可不料还没来得及开口反驳, 就又被金希澈塞进了一片生鱼片, 只能不满地对金希澈皱了下鼻子.

后记的后记

金造看着电话上来自他家老板的泡泡, 又看了看自己手上的杯面, 生无可恋的放下了手机..

她不介意他家老板总借她来秀恩爱, 其实说白了就是介意也没有用, 可是老板你吃好睡好甜甜蜜蜜的时候, 有想过你家金造在吃杯面吗?你不单没有, 还骗人说你在和金造吃生鱼片!你就不能至少也给我叫份外卖吗?

「叮当」

「谁啊?」金造一个女生自己住总是比较小心点的.

「送生鱼片外卖的!」

看着桌子上的外卖, 金造有点受宠若惊, 他家老板这是终于记起她了?她现在收回刚刚的怨恨还来得及吗?撒浪嘿唷金希澈, 牛奶......

电话传来的提示音打断了金造在心中对他老板的感激, 手机上显示了他家老板的爱人兼队长朴正洙的信息..

「今天也辛苦你照顾希澈了!要好好吃喔!」

金造就知道他家老板才没有那么好, 默默地在心中收回了刚刚想要收回怨恨的决定...

END


End file.
